All The Better Risks
by duckys-dream
Summary: Abby and Carter take a few risks and end up with more than they bargained for and all that they ever wanted.


Title - All The Better Risks  
  
Author - Duckys_dream  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing.please don't sue.  
  
Rating - PG for some language  
  
Summary - Abby and Carter take a few risks and end up with more than they bargained for and all that they ever wanted.  
  
AN - This story picks up straight after an episode.I don't know the name of the episode.but I'm sure you'll pick it up. It's irrelevant anyway I think.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Carter eventually joined Abby in the water. He was still shell shocked at her actions. After a lot of mucking around they dragged themselves out of the water and got dressed again. They walked along the beach, hand in hand.  
  
"Abby," Carter said. "I don't want to fix you, I mean," He sighed and thought for a minute. "I know you're not broken, but I know that there's so much more you could be. I'm not trying to insult you. All I'm saying is that some people and things have stopped you from being as great as I know you can be. I mean work wise, not as a person. I mean, you're the best person I know."  
  
"I think I understand. You're saying that as a person I'm all right, but there's more I could have done if it weren't for my circumstances. Right?" She asked. Carter nodded. "Ok,"  
  
"Marry me." Carter said suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me, marry me right now. We'll go to City Hall."  
  
"Carter you can't just,"  
  
"Let me explain." He said cutting her off. "Abby I love you, I've never felt this way about anyone before, I want to marry you and settle down and have children with you, and sponsor you through Med. School. If that's what you want. You know I said I'm always drawn to you, well I don't want to be drawn apart in the first place. We'll fight, but we always get over it."  
  
"You don't have to sponsor me through Med. School."  
  
"If you want to go to Med. School I will sponsor you, even if you don't marry me."  
  
"I do want to, but I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm marrying you."  
  
"You are marrying me?" He said coming to a halt and turning to her. She smiled and let a nervous laugh escape. She nodded. He scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.  
  
"I have to tell you something first." Abby said as Carter put her feet back on the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know all those risks we take." She said.  
  
"Yeh," He nodded.  
  
"Well," She sighed and took a deep breath. She lent closer to him. He bent forward so that she could whisper in his ear. "I'm pregnant." She breathed. Carter straightened up and stumbled backwards. Abby was almost in tears. Carter knew he had to say something, but he couldn't find words. Abby was starting to panic, tears had started to cascade down her cheeks and she was about to bolt. Carter grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tightly.  
  
"Oh Abby." He whispered and hugged her. Abby was still crying. "It's ok," He said. "It's ok, don't cry."  
  
"Don't be angry, please, please."  
  
"I'm not." Carter said. "Abby this is everything I've ever wanted." He said. "I said I wanted to have children with you." He smiled. He released his grip on her so he could look into her face. He put one hand on either side of her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I love you Abby." He said. "I couldn't be angry, this is my responsibility as well. It's not your fault. It's not a fault at all, it's a baby, our baby." He smiled again and bent forward to kiss her.  
  
Abby and Carter went to City Hall and were married. They were both still wet and not dressed up so they got a lot of strange looks, but they didn't mind. Before they married they bought two beautiful rings. They had their photo taken, hugging each other and looking at the camera smiling. After having something to eat, they went back to Abby's apartment. Carter carried her across the threshold.  
  
"How romantic Carter." Abby smiled. He put her down and kissed her. "Where are we going to live?" Abby asked.  
  
"Well, we can move into a bigger apartment, or a house, if you want, we could just stay here. For a while anyway."  
  
Over the next month, they found an apartment and moved in. Carter and Abby were standing on their balcony looking over Chicago. There was a knock at the door. Carter kissed Abby, "I'll be back in a sec." He said and walked through the house. He pulled the door open and froze.  
  
"Who is it John?" Abby said coming through to meet him. "John?" She asked. He stepped back and Abby saw a young boy, about sixteen, standing in the doorway. He had Chestnut coloured hair.  
  
"Um," Carter said swallowing hard and turning around. Abby walked over and stood beside her husband. "Abby, this, is um, this is," He stopped again. The boy looked on expectantly. "This is my son." He said at last.  
  
"Son?" Abby said. "You have a son?"  
  
"Yes," The boy answered. "People call me JT."  
  
"JT? John Truman,"  
  
"Yeh, darl, John Truman."  
  
"What," Carter cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Mom kicked us out. Gamma said we'd find you here. We need digs. Nice by the way."  
  
"Us?" Abby said.  
  
"Me and Midget, that is Sarah." JT said.  
  
"Why'd she kick you out?"'  
  
"Oh, the usual, you know, sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll." JT said.  
  
"JT," Cater prompted.  
  
"Yeh, well it was a stupid argument anyway. The new boy friend and I, didn't exactly, click you know."  
  
"And Sarah?"  
  
"Well, she followed me didn't she, nothing I could do about it. It wasn't right for her to stay there without me anyway. Mom's out of practice and doesn't understand her. Nether does he, never did to begin with."  
  
"JT," Carter sighed. "How'd you get from Manhattan to Chicago?"  
  
"Train, bus, bit of walking. Would've liked to fly, but you know."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Carter said.  
  
"Look, not that I don't like the little Mexican standoff we got going on here. But I'm here for a reason, can you help us out? Or do we go elsewhere? Gamma said she'd take us for a while. I said we'd see you first. Since we're your responsibility and all."  
  
"Where's Sarah?"  
  
"Left her at the arcade with a stack of quarters. Didn't want to bring her here to have you reject her too, figured I'd tell her you weren't home or something. She's pretty shaken you know. Doesn't understand it all. Stuck out on her own for no reason. She didn't do anything wrong. She's always paying for my mistakes. But that's life right?"  
  
"Who's Sarah?" Abby asked.  
  
"Sarah, cutest thing you'll see around." JT said. "She's my little sister."  
  
"Go and get her, bring her here. We have to talk, you might have to stay with Gamma until I can figure something else out."  
  
"Tops Dad thanks. Be about five minutes." He said and walked away. Carter shut the door. He and Abby sat on the couch.  
  
"You have a son,"  
  
"And a daughter." Carter said. "Although, it's not what you think." He said.  
  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didn't tell anyone. I was only thirteen and she was only fourteen. We never really talked about it more than that. There's no custody agreement, she took them, and that was fine with me. I used to visit them a lot, but I don't know, I still want to see them, I just never got the time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I honestly didn't think about it."  
  
"Ok," Abby nodded. "I just, you have kids Carter." She said. Carter knew she wasn't angry, just stunned. "Are you going to let them stay here?"  
  
"Well that was my next question to you. If you say no I understand. Gamma doesn't mind having them both around, just until I can either work something out with you or get them back to New York."  
  
"I don't think that's fair. If their mother kicked them out and they've made it all the way from New York to Chicago, as long as it's justified."  
  
"It probably is, she had a new boyfriend every time I spoke with her."  
  
"They can stay here," Abby said. "We've got three bedrooms. But I just, there's got to be rules."  
  
"They are good kids, and if they break the rules they know they'll be out. I understand that. There's one phrase you need to know and use in case I'm not about."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Especially Sarah, when she gets upset you've got to tell her, it's the pregnancy that wasn't planned, not you. God planned you perfectly."  
  
"I understand." Abby nodded.  
  
A few minutes later JT came back. He knocked on the door. "It's open JT." Carter called and the boy let himself in. No one followed.  
  
"C'mon Midget." JT said motioning for his sister to follow. "It's ok, it's just Dad and his girl, no harm. C'mon, I'm here." He said. "Don't be scared, that's just silly. No one's going to hurt you here Midget. No one but us, family right."  
  
A moment later a young girl stepped into view. She looked only slightly younger than her brother. She had a pen behind her ear and a notepad on a chain around her neck. She was wearing a light summer dress and her brother's coat. Under the thick chain of the notepad there was a smaller silver chain with a Caducus charm on it. "Hey there Midget-mister," Carter smiled walking over to her. She touched her nose. "I know," he nodded. "JT told me. It's terrible, we're going to take care of you all right, you can have a nice warm bed and food and all that good stuff. Go swimming now and ice-skating when it gets colder, just like old times. There's a big, big, library just down the block."  
  
It took Abby a few minutes to work it out, but it seemed that she was speaking with sign language. She was fairly rusty, as a nurse she should know how to speak sign language but she'd learnt in college and forgotten almost all of it. She hoped she'd pick it up quickly again. It sounded to her like these kids had had a fairly rough life already.  
  
"Come over here," Carter said. He took her hand and led her too the couch. "This is Abby," He said. "My wife and this," He said kneeling down and putting his hand on Abby's stomach. "This is our baby."  
  
The girl signed.  
  
"Maybe." Carter nodded.  
  
"John, I ah, I don't understand sign language, I'll get out my old college books, but for the moment, you'll have to give us a hand."  
  
"Ok," Carter nodded. "You don't have to worry too much, I mean, she's got her pad for emergencies. She can hear fine, so don't worry about that. It's really easy to pick up."  
  
"Ok," Abby nodded. Sarah spoke to Carter.  
  
"Good point," He nodded, "For phone conversations. After you've said hello or what ever, she pushes a few buttons so you know it's her. Then, one beep for no, two for yes, ok. Two's the highest number yes is the longer word,"  
  
"I can remember that." Abby said. "Right now though, I have to get ready for work. When do you start?"  
  
"In two hours."  
  
"Ok, I'll cover for you if you're late." She smiled  
  
"Thanks Abby." He smiled.  
  
"Hey," She said as she was walking out, "they're twins right?"  
  
"Yes, but no. They were conceived at the same time. But JT was born almost a full day before Sarah, nineteen hours."  
  
"See you later." She smiled. Carter fixed the twins something to eat and got them sheets and blanket, don't mind sharing a single bed do you?"  
  
"No," JT shook his head.  
  
"Ok, don't go out, call me if there's an emergency. You can watch TV and eat if you clean up after you're done. There's video's in there. Be really, really quiet when you get up tomorrow morning, because Abby doesn't get off until six. I'll be home at about eight."  
  
"Could we go and rent a movie?" JT asked. "We'll go now before it gets dark."  
  
"Have you got enough money?"  
  
"Yeh, still got about fifty."  
  
"Where'd it all come from?"  
  
"Saving our pocket money." JT said. Carter nodded and left for work. Abby returned early the next morning. She had forgotten that there would be other people in the apartment. She remembered when she saw JT's coat on the couch. She tiptoed down the hallway and checked on the twins. Sarah was curled into JT's side and he had one arm protectively around her. Abby smiled and continued down the hall. She had a shower and went to bed.  
  
The twins settled in and everyone got used to everyone else. When Abby was eight months pregnant she took leave from the ER. JT had gotten a job at a mechanics and wasn't home during the day so Abby and Sarah hung out together. Abby had picked up sign language quickly and had also learnt Sarah's abbreviations for most things. They got on well.  
  
Sarah had not been born mute but had developed a tumour in her throat as a child. "Midget," Abby said. Sarah turned around and looked up her. She was reading another book. Abby had discovered that Sarah read almost constantly. Sarah slipped from the couch to the floor and let Abby sit behind her. Abby started playing with Sarah's hair. "I'm going to miss this mop when you get your hair cut." Abby said.  
  
"Perhaps you'll have a girl." Sarah said signing.  
  
"Perhaps, what I wanted to talk to you about was a throat scan. Another one, I know you've had one as a little kid, but now, another one."  
  
"Been reading up?" Sarah said.  
  
"Yeh," Abby nodded. "I keep dreaming that you suddenly speak. I love you just the way you are Sarah, never forget that, but I just, wouldn't it be great if you could talk again. Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes," Sarah nodded. "I want to be a lawyer, no one thinks I can do it, none of my lecturers, believe I'll ever get a job. But then again, I guess, being this way is something I've gotten used to. This is me now."  
  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and you'll be a fine lawyer, don't let anyone stop you."  
  
"Hey Midget, what are you doing here? Is everything all right?" Carter asked. Sarah nodded. Everyone in the ER had greeted her. Sarah was well known, she came in often enough for company while JT was at work. Most of the people in the hospital knew her. She'd wander around during the day.  
  
"JT is home with Abby. I'm here for my appointment."  
  
"Really is that today? I'm sorry, I forgot all about it."  
  
"That's ok,"  
  
"Go on, or you'll be late."  
  
"We could operate today," The surgeon said. "But there's steps that need to be taken."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So, I'm going to give you a bunch of forms. I know your father, you'll get them back to me in his next shift, so what are you doing on the weekend."  
  
"You're really that confident?"  
  
"You will speak again. It won't be instant, but you will speak. I don't understand why this wasn't removed fourteen years ago when it first appeared."  
  
"I was told it couldn't be removed. My mother," She stopped realising what she was saying. "I know I'm covered, but what would an operation like this cost normally?"  
  
"Thousands." He said.  
  
"Well, I don't need to worry about that anyway." Sarah smiled. She stood up and walked back downstairs to find Carter. She explained everything to him. They filled the forms out together when Carter got a spare moment.  
  
"Tell him, I'll catch up with him soon." Carter said. Sarah nodded and took them back upstairs.  
  
Two days later she was back at the hospital. Carter came to visit her before the operation. She had a hospital band around her wrist and a white hospital gown. She smiled as Carter walked in. "You look happy," He said. She nodded. "I can't stay very long. I just wanted to come and say hello. I'll come back later all right, I'll drive you home tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye Dad." She smiled.  
  
"Love you Midget,"  
  
"Love you too." She smiled.  
  
The next day Sarah had had the operation and a bit of therapy to warm up her vocal chords. She hadn't spoken, but had gargled water in her throat, cleared her throat, and made inarticulate noises. Carter came to pick her up. The operation had been like having tonsils out, there was not cut on her throat, they'd gone down her throat.  
  
"She hasn't spoken as yet, she may not remember how, being that she can hear, I don't think there will be a problem, if she's forgotten she'll learn quickly. Don't rush it though, she'll speak when she's ready."  
  
"Ok, thanks Marty." Carter said and walked out to the car. "Are you sure it worked?"  
  
"Yes, she was growling at me earlier." He smiled.  
  
"Only us." Carter called coming through the front door. JT was at work but Abby walked out from the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Midget, how'd it go?" Abby asked. Sarah nodded.  
  
"Marty said she'll speak when she's ready." Carter said walking over to Abby. She nodded.  
  
"In your own time Midget." Abby smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I have to head off to work," Carter said. "Have fun girls." He smiled and disappeared through the front door again.  
  
"Did it hurt?" Abby asked. Sarah shook her head "Are you allowed to speak? After you've had your tonsils out you're not supposed to."  
  
"Just gotta eat soft food. I'm scared Abby,"  
  
"Don't have to be afraid." Abby said. "You never have to speak darling, I hope you didn't go through all this for me. It isn't like that, I only thought you might like to speak, I didn't mean you had to."  
  
"I could've always spoken, my mother told me I couldn't get my voice back, that was only because the operation was so expensive."  
  
"Well, you don't need to worry about your Mother anymore."  
  
"You're my mother now." Sarah smiled.  
  
"You better believe it." Abby said. "You're a different person now, even I can see that. JT thinks you've changed. And it's a good thing. You're not as scared anymore. You were so afraid, even to come inside when you first arrived, now look at you."  
  
"It's living with you, I've grown out of it. I'm not a victim anymore."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we're good for you. Stability I guess. I never had that when I was a kid, but I went the opposite way to you. I became tough and independent, I didn't let anyone in though, no one got near me and I was so lonely. Lucky you've always had JT."  
  
"Yeh," Sarah smiled. "And now lucky I've got you."  
  
"Oh," Abby said raising her hand to her side. Sarah jumped. "It's ok," Abby said. "It's just a hard kick."  
  
"You scared me." Sarah said.  
  
"Scared me too." Abby said. "I'm glad your home, I feel terrible today. Everything hurts more than usual. I feel funny."  
  
"You want some Oreos?" Sarah asked. Abby smiled.  
  
"There's none left."  
  
"Will you be ok for a few minute, I'll go and get some more."  
  
"It's freezing out there."  
  
"I'm a big girl." Sarah smiled. She pulled her coat on and walked out of the apartment. She had a five-dollar note stuffed in the pocket of her jeans. She bought a packet of Oreos from the convenience store on the corner and headed back to Abby. She had her Walkman with her and was listening to the radio. She walked into the apartment and straight into the kitchen. Abby was curled up in the corner. The biscuits and Walkman hit the ground at about the same time. Sarah was beside Abby before either happened.  
  
"I think I'm in labour. I um, I guess I have been all day. That's why I felt so weird." She gripped Sarah's arm and screamed in pain. "Baby's coming right now Sarah, get the phone and I'll call an ambulance. You'll have to do the delivery here." She called out again.  
  
Sarah stood up and ran into the living room. The phone wasn't on its cradle. She looked on the coffee table and the couch. Abby had another contraction. "Abby, where's the phone," Sarah called. She hit the paging button on the cradle and ran towards the bedroom where the beeping was coming from. She dialled 911 and relayed the information. She ran back down to Abby during the call. Her voice was getting fainter and fainter.  
  
After she hung up from the 911 call she paged her father. "It's all right Sarah you can do this, you need some um, some blankets or towels and some hot water, something to tie the chord with and something to cut it with all right. You just have to guide the baby out."  
  
Sarah ran around and got the things Abby had asked her for. She answered the phone when it rang, knowing it was Carter. "I got a page." He said.  
  
"Dad, Abby's in labour." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh God." He said. "Oh Sarah, it's ok, don't panic these things take forever,"  
  
"Not this time." She said. Her voice only barely above a whisper. "She's crowing."  
  
"How'd you learn a word like crowing?" Carter asked.  
  
"We're study buddies. I learn bits and pieces of medicine and she learns bits and pieces of law." Sarah said.  
  
"Have you called an ambulance?"  
  
"Uh huh, it's on its way."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the maternity ward. Give the phone to Abby."  
  
Sarah handed the phone over just as Abby cried out. "She's not in a talking mood. I need your help. She was telling me what to do, but all she's doing now is calling you a bastard and mumbling."  
  
"Ok," Carter chuckled. "Sarah, just calm down ok. There's nothing to worry about ok. Abby and I both trust you. All you have to do is catch basically. Abby will push when she needs to, during the contractions, you have to support the baby's head when it comes out. Then, one shoulder will come free, after that, the rest of the baby's easy, just slide it out."  
  
"Ok," Sarah said, but her voice didn't work, it was just a breath.  
  
"Midget? You still there." Sarah tapped the phone and her head against the cupboard beside her making two taps. "Ok," Carter said. "I guess you can't tell me what's going on. So I'll just keep talking. Once the baby's out, you have to cut the chord. To do that, tie it off with something, string, or shoelaces, something of that nature, one close to the tummy and one about three inches up. Then count to thirty and cut between the string."  
  
Two more taps followed and Carter waited patiently. After few minutes he heard Abby scream loudly and a newborn baby start crying. "Easy," Carter said.  
  
"John," Abby said a second later. She'd taken the phone from Sarah. "John it's a little boy. He's beautiful."  
  
"Of course he is." Carter smiled.  
  
The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Abby and her baby to hospital. They brought her in through emergency and everyone congratulated them. Carter wheeled his son and wife up to Maternity. "Where's Sarah?"  
  
"They wouldn't let her come in the ambulance, she's going to take the El, she'll tell JT on the way here."  
  
"Ok," Carter said. "What are we going to call him?"  
  
"Not John." Abby smiled. "But I guess, I don't really have to worry about that do I."  
  
"No," Carter smiled.  
  
"How about Toby." She asked.  
  
"Toby," Carter nodded. "Sounds great."  
  
They waited half an hour for Sarah to arrive but she didn't come. "Guess the train got held up." Carter said.  
  
"Must have." Abby said. Carter's beeper went off.  
  
"I have to go back downstairs." Carter said. "I'll come back as soon as I can. My shifts over in about an hour."  
  
"Ok," Abby nodded. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," Carter kissed her and walked downstairs.  
  
"El train came off its tracks. We got nine coming in." Kerrie said to the team standing by. "Treat the more serious ones first then go to those not so bad."  
  
Ambulances pulled up out side. "We've gotta go back for the others." One driver said. John got an old woman with a large gash across her stomach and a nasty bump on the head. She was the less serious of the serious. Others had limbs partially or totally amputated, severe burns and shrapnel wounds. Carter was with one patient when a tenth victim came in.  
  
"Sorry Kerrie, we found this one under the wreckage," The Ambo said. "Notable deformity to the left shin, internal bleeding, first and second degree burns to her hands, she's lost about two litres already, we just can't stop it. Head injury, she's pretty banged up. She's unconscious." They transferred the patient to another bed. Kerrie removed the oxygen mask.  
  
"Oh my God." Carter heard Kerrie say. "Somebody get Carter."  
  
"I'm here," He said walking into the room. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry John," Kerrie said. "It's Sarah."  
  
"What?" He said running to the side of the bed. Sarah's face was covered in dirt and blood.  
  
"She's crashing." Kerrie called when the monitors beeped wildly. "Pratt, get him out of here." She called. Carter felt arms grab him and drag him backwards. He didn't fight. Just watched as they tried to save his little girl. Cold water hit his face. He didn't know how long had passed.  
  
"Carter," Susan said. "John, do you hear me?"  
  
"Susan, it's Sarah, she's hurt."  
  
"I know," Susan nodded. "Kerrie's working on her right now. They're going to do everything they can, you know that."  
  
"I have to tell Abby, I have to tell her." He said standing up.  
  
"Looks like it was a big one." Abby said when Carter walked into the room. He nodded.  
  
"Um, it um." He stopped. "Yeh, it was a tough one."  
  
"What happened?" Abby asked.  
  
"El train derailed." Carter said.  
  
"Oh, no, all those people." Abby said.  
  
"We saved as many as we could. Where's the baby?"  
  
"They took him to the nursery." Abby said. Susan knocked on the door. Carter walked over to her and stepped outside.  
  
"Kerrie's still working on her." Susan said. "Has been for about two hours. She's hurt pretty bad. They didn't even know she was there. They didn't find her until they started moving the wreckage."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Carter asked.  
  
"Cracked skull, fractured shin, dislocated hip, most of her ribs are broken, she's got major internal bleeding, burns, both her arms are broken, cracked vertebra. She had a hemithorax in her chest that collapsed one of her lungs. She has a haematoma pressing against her brain. They don't know how much damage it's done."  
  
"Ok, I um, can you punch my card for me. I um, I want to be with Abby right now. I haven't told her, I can't tell her. She's been through so much. She's so tired."  
  
"I understand." Susan said. "I'll come back up when they're done, or Kerrie will come up."  
  
"Thanks Susan," Carter said and walked back to Abby. Kerrie walked into Abby's room later that day. It had been six hours since Sarah had been brought in and nine hours since the train wreck. She was still covered in blood and dirt from her patients. Carter knew that most of the blood was Sarah's. Abby was asleep. Carter stepped outside with Kerrie.  
  
"Congratulations. I know how hard it must be for you." Kerrie said. "I saw Toby on my way up. He's beautiful."  
  
"Just tell me she's ok Kerrie, just tell me she'll pull through. Tell me you saved her."  
  
"I saved her." Kerrie said. "She's hanging by a thread though."  
  
"Tell me everything." Carter said. "Don't sugar coat it, just tell me."  
  
"She's so strong, she won't give up but it was so close. We stopped the bleeding, drained her chest, stitched all her wounds, we can't cast her arms or leg because of all the cuts and burns, but they've been dressed and splinted so the dressings can be changed. She's on a backboard, has a neck brace. She's breathing through a hole in her throat and she's being fed by a tube down her throat. She's got a cracked skull and a haematoma in her brain. We drained it but it may have been to late, she's got a severe concussion. Bruising in several different places in her brain."  
  
"What are her chances?"  
  
"Not good." Kerrie sighed. "After about, ah, two weeks, she'll be in a full body cast. She may never walk again, she may never even wake up. I know it's hard, but we did everything we could."  
  
"I know," Carter said. "I know. I just," He sighed. "How do I tell Abby? She has no idea Sarah was even hurt. She just thinks she got held up when the train derailed."  
  
"I understand." Kerrie said. "She's in ICU if you want to go and see her. I suggest you tell her Carter. It's the talk of the hospital. Everyone knows her. Everyone's going to come and give their sympathies."  
  
"As soon as she wakes up." Carter said. "Thanks Kerrie, I'm glad it was you. I, there's no one I trust more with her life."  
  
"Have you told JT?"  
  
"He's at work." Carter said. "I don't know if Sarah even got to him." He said. Then thought for a minute. She would have walked there from the apartment, then gone to the El. He'll come here when he's finished. He's probably gone out with his mates. It's Saturday night isn't it?"  
  
"Yeh, it's about nine thirty." Kerrie said.  
  
"Maybe I should go home to meet him." Carter said. "I have to tell Abby first." He said thinking out loud. Kerrie left a few minutes later. Carter walked back into Abby. She was just starting to wake up.  
  
"John, what's up? You still shaken about that accident?"  
  
"Yeh, listen Abby. There's something I didn't tell you at first. I don't know why, I just, I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Did you loose a patient? Make a mistake?"  
  
"Not exactly. You see the El train, the one that derailed. Ah, um, um, well um, Sarah. Sarah was on the train that derailed. She was hurt pretty bad, burns, broken bones, bleeding all that."  
  
"Oh my God. Oh my God." Abby said breaking down. Carter put his arms around her and held her. He held back his tears the best he could. "She's not dead John, don't you dare tell me she died."  
  
"Kerrie saved her, she worked for six hours. She's hurt pretty bad, they don't know if she'll pull through. I'm so sorry Abby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."  
  
"Hey," JT said quietly from the doorway. "Mind if I come in?" He asked. Carter stood up.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you all right, come here." Carter said.  
  
"What? What is it? Is the baby ok?"  
  
"Baby's fine JT, his names Toby."  
  
"Sarah got so excited, must've run all the way from the apartment to the shop. Could only understand every second sign. She said my name though, God. JT, soft as clouds. Where is she? Probably run herself out cold, bang, straight into sleep. Reckoned I might've seen her in the nursery. You don't know how she is with babies, never seen it I guess. She'll die happy now, she's delivered a baby. Call Saint Peter, got 'is number?"  
  
"She was in the El Train that derailed John." Carter said. "She's in ICU, banged up pretty bad. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
"No," JT said stepping backwards. "No,"  
  
"She's tough JT, you know that." Carter said reaching for JT's arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." Said pushing him away. "Don't touch me." He stumbled backwards a few steps then fell to his knees. He screamed and broke down. He doubled over and buried his face in his hands. Carter knelt beside him and put his arms around his son. They stayed curled on the ground for a long time. Abby was crying quietly in her bed, but she couldn't stay awake. She was so tired she fell asleep. When she woke up JT and Carter were both beside her. She reached out and grabbed Carter's hand. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey there," he smiled and bent forward to kiss her.  
  
"Hey," Abby said sleepily. Carter squeezed her hand.  
  
"She's still alive." He said.  
  
"JT," Abby said. He looked across at her. "Come here." She said. JT stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed. Abby put her arms around him.  
  
"It's ok," JT said. "I'm ok, I just. I'm ok."  
  
Carter and JT went home that night. Carter unlocked the front door and walked in. In the doorway to the kitchen sat Sarah's Walkman and a bag of Oreos. Carter sighed. He walked over and picked up the Walkman.  
  
"She'll be ok." JT said.  
  
Two weeks later Carter, JT and Abby got an update from the doctors in the ICU. "She's good, she's pulling through, her hearts beating strong, she's still got the ah, tube in," He said touching his throat, "But she's getting stronger. Her lung has inflated. Her brain isn't swollen anymore. All her organs are whole. They thought they might have to take the left leg, but she's fine, circulation's good. The bone was shattered, she'll need a stick for a while. They're not too sure about the walking though. Whether she'll walk I mean, but she'll wake up. Brain activity returned to almost normal over night. As you can see the full body case has been removed. The damage in her spine was minimal, there's more substantial damage in her neck though. But really, the only reason that brace is there is because of the tube."  
  
"That's good." Carter nodded. "Excellent." He nodded. He looked across at JT. JT returned the smile. Then he looked through the glass into Sarah's room. He turned back to Carter for a second then ran into the room. "JT?" Carter said walking in after him.  
  
"Look," He said. "Look, she's awake, she's awake."  
  
"Let me see," the doctor said, "It might be an involuntary muscle spasm. Happens sometimes."  
  
"She's awake." JT said.  
  
Sarah was set up with a special computer that allowed her to type. She could move only her eyes and one finger due to the neck injury. The first word she typed was BABY.  
  
"See," Abby said holding the baby up. "His name is Toby," She said. "Oh Midget," She said tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're ok."  
  
NEVER DOUBT  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have, I know." Abby nodded.  
  
Sarah's condition continued to improve. She still couldn't speak and couldn't move her body from the shoulders down, but she could move her head. Abby and Carter spent every second they had with her. On the anniversary of Abby and Carter's marriage they decided that a year later, two years after they'd married, they'd have a proper wedding. They started making basic arrangements. When Toby was six months old. Abby went back to work.  
  
"Come on Sarah, you have to eat, doctors orders." The nurse said. Sarah turned her head away. Abby knocked on the doorframe.  
  
"Is there a problem?" She asked.  
  
"Well now you're in trouble." The nurse said.  
  
"Mind if I take over? Give it a go." Abby asked.  
  
"Be my guest." The nurse said putting the bowl down. She walked out of the room. Abby walked over to the bed and picked up the food.  
  
"Tastes like shit huh," Abby said. Sarah turned her head back to Abby. She was crying. "Hey," Abby said putting the bowl back down. "Don't cry, it's ok. It can't be that bad. Let me try this," She said and stuck her finger in the bowl. She sucked the yellowish white substance off the end of her finger. "Well," She said. "It's ah, it's not that bad. You know, kinda starts out with an aftertaste don't it. I'll get you something else." She said.  
  
Sarah blinked and more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I know you're frustrated and fed up with everything, I know Sarah, but your muscles are still so weak, you haven't walked for six months, they're doing everything they can, getting you moving even though you can't feel it."  
  
I FEEL -- NO CONTROL  
  
"It's all progress Midget-mister, it's all progress. One day you know, you'll wake up and bang, you'll be able to get out of bed and walk, all because they strap you into that thing and make your muscles move. It just takes time."  
  
Carter found Abby and Sarah both in tears one afternoon. He walked into Sarah's room. Sarah had food on her face and Abby had a spoon in her hand. Abby was obviously trying to feed Sarah, and Sarah had gotten frustrated and refused, Abby had gotten upset and this is how it ended.  
  
"Oh girls." He sighed and walked across to them. He took the bowl and spoon off Abby and wiped her cheeks. "Shh," He whispered.  
  
"I just want to help." She said. "I just want to help."  
  
"I know," Carter nodded. "Come here Sarah," Carter said. He wiped her mouth. She turned her head from side to side to avoid his touch. "Stop it Sarah. Just stop it, now you're being silly. No one understands how hard this must be for you, but you've got to let us help you. You want your body to get better you've got to eat." He said.  
  
"No one wants you to be able to feed yourself and dress yourself and wash yourself more than us all right, but you can't yet, you've got to wait. You have to let us help you until you can again, all right. Everyday the swelling in your neck goes down, and everyday you're closer to being able to do things for yourself. You're breathing on your own now, you can make a fist and curl your toes. It's only a matter of months, weeks even until you get up."  
  
SORRY  
  
"It's ok," Abby said.  
  
Three weeks later it was JT's shift to sit with Sarah. JT put a pen in Sarah's hand and a note pad in her lap.  
  
"Go beautiful, go on." He said. Abby stopped to watch from the doorway. Sarah's hand gripped the pen and her hand started to shake. She slid her hand across the bed towards her lap. She stopped when her hand got to her leg. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hand lifted slowly to the pad. She made small curls and lines that formed letters Abby didn't recognise.  
  
"Oh Sarah," She said. Sarah looked across at her and smiled.  
  
"This is our script." JT said. "The short hand she and I made up. Mostly to write notes in class. She broke her arm when we were about fifteen and not even I could understand her signs. So we made this."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Write what." JT said. "She wants to know what I want her to write. Any ideas darl?"  
  
"You can never really take New York out of the boy." Abby smiled.  
  
"Never been the same since I saw them big wet tears in your chocolate brown orbs. Do try, can't help it sometimes, tongue gets away from me,"  
  
"I've noticed." Abby nodded.  
  
"So write me a poem Midget," He smiled. Sarah slowly started to scratch out words in her special short hand. "Very funny. Ha, so inappropriate."  
  
"What does it say?" Abby asked. JT looked at her for a second then looked at the pad. "We're both adults JT."  
  
"Little Boy blew.he needed the money." JT said softly. Abby giggled.  
  
"Do you know anymore?" She asked Sarah.  
  
"We know heaps." JT said. "Write me a real poem. A girly one with flowers and butterflies and all that girly stuff." They watched as Sarah started to write again. "That's better." He smiled. "If you're askin' if I need you, the answer is forever. If you're askin' if I'll leave you, the answer it is never. If you're askin' what I value, the answer it is you. If you're askin' if I love you the answer is I do."  
  
"That is sweet." Abby nodded. "Do you write poems?" She asked. Sarah shook her head and looked towards JT. "Do you?"  
  
"Yeh, a little. I didn't write that."  
  
"Will you tell me one you've written?" Abby asked.  
  
"I guess so." JT nodded. "Um. There's little ones like don't despair, there is faith, though light seems dim. There is hope always within."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Can they hear me up in Heaven? Do they know my thoughts? Can anyone tell when I am sad? Or if I've had a laugh? Can they tell when I'm sincere? I like to know they can. Can you see where I'm coming from? Its seems a little strange, Can they hear me? What a bizarre phrase. Can I tell them anything? My secrets and my dreams. Can they help me out? Show me where to turn. Can you believe in mysteries? In something that's unseen. Can you remember as a child? Your best friend, that one no one could see, Can they hear me up in Heaven? Only if I believe. That's a pretty stupid one, I have better."  
  
"I think it's lovely." Abby smiled. Her smile disappeared when Sarah started convulsing. She pushed the emergency button. A bell started ringing. She lay Sarah's bed back so she was lying down then removed the pillows from under her head. A doctor ran into the room. JT stepped back. The white coat injected something into Sarah's arm and she settled down. Abby put one pillow under Sarah's head and checked her pulse. The doctor listened to Sarah's chest. A thin stream of blood ran from the corner of Sarah's mouth.  
  
"I'll have a nurse check her every ten minutes." The doctor said. He wrote something on Sarah's chart and left the room.  
  
"What happened?" JT asked. "Is, is that my fault?"  
  
"No," Abby shook her head. "No, JT, it's not your fault. It's just a seizure. It's no one's fault." She wiped the blood from Sarah's mouth.  
  
Sarah groaned and their attention went immediately to her. "Midget?" JT said walking up to her.  
  
"That's a good sign right." She said weakly. "Abby, does that mean I'm ok."  
  
"Oh my God." Abby smiled. "Sarah, oh, it's excellent." Abby pushed the call button. A nurse came into the room a minute later. "Sandy, can you get Doctor Sarot for me, and page Carter, he should be finishing up in the ER."  
  
"Sure," Sandy nodded and walked away.  
  
"All you nurses know each other." Sarah said. "Ah, my leg hurts Abby,"  
  
"I know," Abby nodded. "The doctor will give you something for the pain."  
  
Carter and Doctor Sarot arrived at about the same time. "What's going on?" Carter asked.  
  
"She had seizure." Abby said. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Carter asked shaking his head.  
  
"Dad," Sarah said.  
  
"Oh Midget," Carter said. Sarot checked Sarah over. Over the next month she had physiotherapy every day. Both her arms had broken but were now healed. The bone in her left shin was very badly broken. Sarah had a brace from her knee to her ankle. It gave her shin the support it needed. She moved her muscles to keep them from Atrophy and to build their strength again. She was then allowed to go home. It had been eight months since the accident.  
  
Abby and Carters real wedding was a month later. Sarah had worked hard in physiotherapy and was on her feet. She had a single Canadian Crutch for support. After the ceremony, people gathered in a large dining hall. Kerrie was standing off to the side. Watching the people dance.  
  
"We're both to good for all them." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Sarah. "I haven't seen you lately Doctor Weaver. Not since the accident, you're not avoiding me are you."  
  
"No," Kerrie answered shaking her head. "Oh Sarah, you have no idea. You're like a daughter to me. I grew fond of seeing you every day in the ER. I held your heart in my hand and I felt it stop beating."  
  
"Well you started it again."  
  
"I prayed and I whispered in your ear. And it worked. I never thought you'd wake up, let alone walk again, talk again. You couldn't see yourself that day. I've seen a lot of terrible things, but you're the worst. Someone I care about, in such a terrible situation. I was scared for you, and Carter and Abby, and myself."  
  
"I know, but I'm ok now."  
  
"There's two reasons I didn't come and see you. One was that every time I saw you I remembered how you looked when they brought you in. The other is because every time I saw Abby or Carter I remembered telling them that you probably wouldn't live."  
  
"Don't shoot the messenger right," Sarah said. "Come on, come and dance with me. I feel we'll keep up with each other. No one blames you Kerrie, no one blames you for what happened. You're the one who saved me. It's because of you that I'm standing her today. Please," She said holding out her hand. Kerrie reached out and took it.  
  
After dancing with Kerrie, John, JT and Abby. Sarah sat down. Carter and Abby came to sit with her a few minutes later.  
  
"John," Abby said. He looked across at her. "Their going to have the toasts soon." She said. "Will you let me have a glass of Champaign? Only one, just for that."  
  
"Of course," Carter nodded.  
  
"I'll go to a meeting tomorrow night. I don't want it for it's alcoholic value, I want it because it's a special occasion, I,"  
  
"It's all right, I understand." Carter Smiled.  
  
"Dad," Sarah said. Carter turned to her. She held out the bottle from the ice bucket between her and JT. "It's non-alcoholic." She said. "Just for us."  
  
"Thanks Midget," Abby smiled. "Now I don't have to worry." She poured herself a glass of the non alcoholic wine.  
  
"Do you want to try this?" He asked offering her his glass of Champaign. "It's the real stuff. You probably won't like it." He smiled. Sarah took the glass and took a small sip. She screwed up her face and handed the glass back. "Now you know though right."  
  
"Time for speeches." JT said through the microphone. "Midget," He said motioning for her to come up. She walked over to him and stepped onto the small stage beside him. "Due to the harshness of my NYC tongue." He smiled. "I'll hand over to Sarah." He said.  
  
"Thanks JT, as he said, my name is Sarah, I'll be your MC for the rest of the evening. I've been asked to make the toast, so here goes. Short, sweet and sincere, isn't that what they say? Firstly I'd like to thank you on behalf of the bride and groom. It may seem that I got my good looks from my mother, but truth be told I got them by osmosis from Abby." She smiled. The other guests laughed. "These two people have proven that, though the course of true love never did run smooth, the truest of loves never lose each other entirely." She smiled and looked thought about her next words. She turned directly to Carter and continued, "Dad, on behalf of these good people, I'd like to impart my best wishes to you and Abby for a long, happy, healthy life together. I can only hope someday to count myself as lucky as you are tonight." Raising her glass of bubbles she turned back to the other tables. "To John and Abby." All the guest echoed her sentiment.  
  
"Dad," she said as Carter stood up.  
  
"Thanks Midget, I'd like to propose a toast to the slightly insane bridesmaid. Susan has helped Abby through flowers, colours, seating arrangements, music, fabrics, everything to do with the stresses of a Wedding. I appreciate that Abby hasn't had to worry about too much because Susan's there for her."  
  
"Thanks Carter." Susan said from her seat on the other side of Abby.  
  
"Midget-mister."  
  
"Right, Susan, has the correspondence. Do we even have a best man?"  
  
"He's on call." Carter said. "Couldn't make it."  
  
"Ok," Sarah nodded.  
  
"Ok," Susan said standing up. "There's a note from New York, June wishes you all the best. A fax came through from the hospital. Everyone's thinking of you. Pratt says you better have a big enough wedding cake to bring them all a piece. Your mother and father send their best. And from ah, some place I can't pronounce," Susan said looking up. "Midget," She prompted.  
  
"Oh, right," Sarah said walking away as quickly as she was able. She returned a few minutes later.  
  
"All set?" Susan asked. Sarah smiled and nodded. She pointed behind the bridal table. Everyone looked over.  
  
"Oh my God." Abby said standing up. "Eric." She smiled and hugged her brother.  
  
"Now we'll hear from the mother of the bride." Sarah said smiling. Maggie walked up to the microphone.  
  
"Abby has helped me through a lot." Maggie said. "Looking back, it seems that Abby raised me and her brother more than I raise her. I'll always be grateful for your help and presence Abby. I wish you every happiness, you deserve it."  
  
Abby smiled she walked over to the microphone, "Yes, I'm going to speak." She smiled. "from what my Mom, just said, it might have sounded like I never had family support. But my mother always tried, and the ER gang are a family to me as well. I'd like to thank all John's family for welcoming me so warmly and letting my family grow."  
  
"That's it for speeches, so, everyone enjoy your meals and enjoy the music." Carter whistled. Sarah looked across at him. He signed something to her. "The Groom has nothing to say." She smiled and walked back to her chair.  
  
"Can I get some photo's now please." The photographer asked. "My teams ready to touch up your make up."  
  
"Sure," Abby nodded.  
  
"We'll start with the bride and groom and bring in the others later."  
  
"Ok," Carter nodded. "Take Toby duty?" Carter asked looking at Sarah. She nodded. Abby and Carter walked away. Toby started crying about ten minutes after they left.  
  
"Hey now, what's all this noise for? What's going on?" She asked lifting him out of the basket he had been asleep in. "That's better." She said as he started to settle down. "You wanna dance Topes? Hey, come on, we'll have a dance." She said standing up. She made her way to the dance floor with Toby on her hip. She stood to the edge of the dance floor and put Toby down. He stood holding onto her hands. "Dance." She said bending her knees in time with the music.  
  
Toby started doing the same thing. "Shake our hips." She said. Toby copied what she was doing. He reached up for her. "You still sleepy baby boy." She said picking him up. "A nice slow one." She said. Toby put his head down on her shoulder. She swayed gently until he fell asleep.  
  
"Midget, they want us for photos now." JT said. She followed him down to where the photographer had set up. JT had run ahead. As Sarah got there all the groomsmen and Carter were lined up leaning backwards. Abby had her hands on Carters chest and looked like she was pushing them backwards.  
  
Sarah's brand new walking stick lent against the table. She was nowhere in sight. Toby was sitting in his highchair. Abby walked through the front door. "Midget," She called. "Hello baby," She smiled at Toby. "Midget."  
  
"Come see." Sarah called from the kitchen.  
  
"The cake." Abby smiled. "Yes," She said and tickled Toby. She walked into the kitchen. "Oh wow, Sarah, it's beautiful. Look at this. I love this blue."  
  
"I hoped you might." Sarah smiled.  
  
"Only me." Carter said coming into the house. JT arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"There is no way, I'm ever doing this again." He said. He had a giant teddy bear and a big bunch of balloons. I got asked twenty-seven times what the hell I was doing. I had at least a hundred weird looks. I did get four phone numbers though, when I explained it was for my little brother." He smiled. "Unlike some of us, I don't just have members opposite sex throwing themselves at me."  
  
"Well we all know Abby's attractive JT, but she's a respectable married woman." Sarah said.  
  
"Every guy in our grade, and the two grades above us and the grade below us, plus some strays asked you out Sarah. No kidding, everyone of them."  
  
"I had personality." Sarah smiled.  
  
"None of them could understand you Midget, not a single swish or flick."  
  
"Not true, Jake could. And that Liam guy could."  
  
"Liam?"  
  
"Yeh, he was one of the twins." Sarah nodded.  
  
"I know, but was he the one that tried to rape you, or the one that kidnapped you."  
  
"No, he kidnapped me, Mason was the other one."  
  
"Wait a minute, rape?" Carter said  
  
"It was a long time ago." Sarah said.  
  
"How often does that sort of thing happen?"  
  
"Only once." Sarah said. "It was just, they were just stupid boys." She said. "It's irrelevant now anyway. They're in Manhattan and I am here with you. And today is your sons first birthday." She said and put a party hat on his head. She smiled and limped back into the kitchen. She lit the candle on the cake. Abby, Carter and JT stood around Toby's highchair and sang happy birthday.  
  
Sarah limped out of the kitchen with the cake. She put it on the tray in front of Toby. Abby took a photo. "Blow it out Toby," She said and puffed out her cheeks. Toby blew and the candle flickered. "Big blow." Abby said. Toby tried again. Abby took another photo. This time the candle went out.  
  
"In closing your honour, I'd like to ask the jury to try and place themselves in Ms. Keefe's situation. What would each of you have done if it had been your child? I understand not every member of the jury has children, but it's a hypothetical, they weren't really in that situation. So perhaps they'll never know. But I ask, open your minds, and consider the possibilities. Thank you." Sarah said and sat down behind her big wooden desk.  
  
"Thank you Miss Carter. This court will adjourn until such time as the jury has reached a verdict." The judge said. His gavel fell to its hold. Sarah stood as the judge did and walked out of the courtroom. JT and Carter were outside waiting for her.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Why do you automatically assume something has happened?" Carter asked.  
  
"Because I know you both too well."  
  
"We're just here for lunch." JT said. "How's court?"  
  
"Good, waiting for the jury to come back."  
  
"How's your leg?" JT asked. Sarah tapped her shin with her walking stick.  
  
"Legs fine. Stick doesn't do anything for my sex appeal though."  
  
"I'll bet." JT smiled. Abby walked through the doors of the courthouse.  
  
"Sarah," Toby said running up to her. Sarah scooped him up and hugged him. Then put him back on the ground.  
  
"How was school?" Sarah asked. She took a few steps without the aid of the walking stick. Then put it back down again.  
  
"Boring, how was court?"  
  
"Good," She smiled. "School was boring? What did you learn?"  
  
"Um, nothing,"  
  
"Liar," Sarah smiled. "What'd you learn?"  
  
"Hm." He said.  
  
"Tell me," She said. Abby, Carter, JT, Sarah and Toby sat down at a table.  
  
"Gemma Colder has a crush on me. But she's going out with Brian Lisbon, he's in seventh grade. His brother Sam's my best friend though."  
  
"Gemma cute? Nice girl?"  
  
"Yeh, but I wouldn't go out with her. It my best friends brother."  
  
"He'd beat the snot out of you huh."  
  
"Basically." He said. "But he's going to junior high next year. Maybe she'll go out with me then."  
  
"Nothing was ever this complicated when I was your age."  
  
"I bet it was."  
  
"Well, once, the same person asked me and JT out."  
  
"That's pretty complicated." Toby said. "Was it a guy or a girl?"  
  
"It was a girl." Sarah said. "Her name was Rita."  
  
"Did you go out with her?"  
  
"No, but she was my very best friend after that."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I was only six, but she didn't realise that she wasn't supposed to ask me out. She figured it out though, before I left New York, she got married and had a little baby. A boy named Mike."  
  
"Wow, how old was she?"  
  
"Sixteen." Sarah said. "But see she was from a different country and where she was from, that's what happened. They got married when they were young and have big, big families. She didn't speak very good English when we first met. So when she asked me to go out with her, she just wanted to be friends."  
  
"Ok," Toby nodded.  
  
"Wow," Abby said.  
  
"What?" Sarah said looking up.  
  
"Quite a day Toby." Abby said.  
  
"Yeh, I'm not a little baby anymore Mom."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How old're you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Eleven Midget, you know that."  
  
"That's what I thought. I was just checking, in case you grew up on me or something."  
  
"What are you doing for your birthday?"  
  
"James' taking me out to dinner." Sarah said. "What are you doing JT?"  
  
"I don't know, probably having a few drinks with the guys."  
  
"Bloody New Yorker." Carter smiled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How old are you Midget?" Toby asked.  
  
"A lady never tells." Sarah smiled. Toby looked at JT.  
  
"Twenty-eight." He answered.  
  
"Wow,"  
  
"Don't you dare say old boy." Sarah warned.  
  
"You're not old. My teachers old, she's about a hundred I reckon."  
  
"That makes me really old." Carter said.  
  
"Oh, you're not that old Dad, I mean, sure, you've got twenty-eight year old children and three grandkids. But you still got life in you."  
  
"Three grand kids?" Carter said. Sarah smiled and put one hand on her stomach.  
  
"Well when your twins are twenty-eight, see if you feel old." Carter smiled. "How's Matt doing?"  
  
"He's good, getting more teeth though."  
  
"And now you're pregnant with twins. Wait till they start teething, just as one drops off, the other will wake up."  
  
"Well, James will help." Sarah smiled.  
  
"I still can't believe you've been married for almost four years." Abby said.  
  
"And I can't believe you've been married for almost twelve." Sarah smiled.  
  
"I really am old." Carter sighed.  
  
"But happy right and that makes all the difference."  
  
"Sure," Carter nodded. "I mean, what more could I want. My son owns his own mechanics, my daughter's a successful lawyer. My youngest son is a good kid. My beautiful wife, is a wonderful doctor. I've got a beautiful grandson and two more grandchildren on the way."  
  
"You know all this started with your epiphany of risks," Abby said.  
  
"When you think about it," Carter smiled. "Some risks aren't so bad. You've gotta take risks, so why not take all the better ones." 


End file.
